


Of Birthdays and Cake

by vix_spes



Series: Incremental [12]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: Lucas didn't celebrate his first birthday back in England however the Carter men have no intention of letting him ignore his second.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/gifts).



It’s hardly a surprise to Adam that Wes is the driving force behind Lucas having a birthday party. Their first meeting may have been more than a little awkward – how was it going to be anything other than difficult when your son met your lover for the first time – but since then, Wes and Lucas had taken to each other rather well. As such, Adam wasn’t surprised when Wes started pushing to celebrate Lucas’ birthday as soon as he spotted the note about it on Adam’s calendar.  
  
This year was actually the second birthday that Lucas had had since he returned to England but, last year, Lucas had hardly been in a position to want to celebrate and Adam hadn’t wanted to push him too much. Now, Lucas was far more settled and Adam didn’t really have it in him to deny his sons wishes. Besides, it was hardly as though Wes was planning a mass rave or something of a similar ilk. Or at least Adam hoped not. He couldn’t see Lucas being too enthusiastic about a rave. He wasn’t too sure how enthusiastic Lucas would be about a party at all.  
  
He took Wes out for hot chocolate one Saturday morning after football practise and explained his worries; that while Lucas had got much better at dealing with people over the last year, he still wasn’t the most sociable person. The only people that he really liked were Adam and Wes. He got on pretty well with a couple of people at work – Harry and Malcolm, Ros to an extent – and he was always perfectly civil to Adam’s parents-in-law when he saw them but Lucas was hardly a social animal. Wes listened carefully to all of this, proving to Adam – yet again – that he was growing up all the time and, also proving just how considerate he was of Lucas and his issues. Even so, he was determined that Lucas’ birthday not go unnoticed and was suitably celebrated. Adam couldn’t deny Wes’ enthusiasm and didn’t want to do anything that might damp that enthusiasm.

  
~*~

  
By the time that Lucas’ birthday was a week away, Wes had come up with and discarded half a dozen ideas as to how to celebrate Lucas’ birthday. Half of them he’d abandoned by himself while a few words from Adam had led to him get rid of the rest. Adam had had a quiet word with Harry, Malcolm and Ros, asking them to keep the Saturday of Lucas’ birthday free. Even though they didn’t know what was going to happen yet. Adam took a long lunch-hour to traipse through several rare book shops to find several volumes for Lucas’ present and spent several dinners listening to Wes agonising over a present; just what did you buy your dad’s boyfriend as a birthday present?  
  
In the end, with a bit of nudging from Adam, Wes had settled for having a tea party at the house that Lucas and Adam shared. Wes had worried that it was a little babyish but had been reassured by his dad that, after so many years in prison, Lucas truly appreciated the small things and a tea party was actually the perfect celebration for him because he wouldn’t feel overwhelmed by it. Wes hadn’t been convinced but had capitulated on the condition that they bought Lucas the biggest birthday cake that they could as well as that Adam took him shopping to buy Lucas a present.  
  
Amused by his son, Adam had agreed only to be thoroughly bewildered when, on the evening that Lucas was out as usual, Wes plopped down on the couch next to him with his laptop and about fifty tabs of birthday cakes and bakeries in London open.  
  
“Wes, it’s birthday cake. Do you not think you’re taking this a bit too seriously? What’s wrong with just buying one from Sainsbury’s?”  
  
“Sainsbury’s, dad? Really? That’s a little … cheap, isn’t it? Besides, this is Lucas. Considering his love affair with cake, don’t you want to get him something decent?”  
  
“This is true.” Adam couldn’t deny that Lucas’ one serious weakness was cake. There were a few other weaknesses – hot bubble baths and massages from Adam amongst them – but cake was the biggest one. Not that Adam had any objections. After all, there had been more than a few wonderful evenings with the two of them and a large quantity of icing. No, love affair was a good description for Lucas and cake. “Okay, hit me with it. What are you thinking?”  
  
“Well… you have to promise not to laugh.”

  
~*~

  
“You didn’t have to go to any trouble, you know. It’s just another year and I really don’t like being the centre of attention.”  
  
Adam reached his hand down and tangled his fingers with Lucas’, using his grip to tow a now reluctant Lucas down the hallway. “I’m aware of that however, Wes really wanted to do this for you.”  
  
“I suppose I’m still amazed that he likes me so much. I wasn’t expecting it. So, give me fair warning, who’s waiting for me in there?”  
  
“Wes, some of the guys from work, a few presents and a whole load of cake.”  
  
“Cake?”  
  
Adam couldn’t stifle his snort of laughter as Lucas perked up at the mention of cake, leaning in to press a kiss to the corner of Lucas’ mouth. “Nice to know where your priorities are. Remind me never to ask you who you love more; me or cake.”  
  
“Cake. There’s no contest.”  
  
Adam adopted a look of mock outrage that disappeared as Lucas chuckled in response. Unable to resist Lucas like this, Adam tugged him closer and claimed his lips, backing him up against the wall of the hall as they got more involved. They got so wrapped up in each other that they failed to realise that Wes had out into the hallway until he tapped Adam on the shoulder, frightening both of them.  
  
“Can you guys stop kissing? We’re all waiting for you in here.” Wes didn’t wait for a reply and disappeared back into the living room only to reappear seconds later, wrapping his arms tightly around Lucas’ waist. “Happy birthday, Lucas.”  
  
“Thanks Wes. I hear I have you to thank for all of this.”  
  
“It’s your birthday; we had to do something. Come and see.”  
  
With a Carter attached to each hand, Lucas allowed himself to be tugged into the living room, stopping almost as soon as he was in the room and blinking at the sight in front of him.  
  
“That’s … an awful lot of cake.”  
  
Lucas looked somewhat poleaxed and Adam didn’t entirely blame him. The centre of the table was taken up by a Mile High Salted Caramel Chocolate cake with ‘Happy Birthday Lucas’ iced on the top. Surrounding it was a multitude of cupcakes in an assortment of sizes but all of them with one thing in common; chocolate was the dominant flavour. Simply looking at them was almost enough to send someone into a diabetic coma.  
  
“It is an awful lot of cake,” Adam nodded, trying not to wince as he remembered how much said cake had cost. Then again, the cost had been worth it for the fact that one of the bakeries had been willing to slip a small bowl of extra frosting into the delivery which was currently sat in the fridge waiting for when all their guests had gone and Wes had gone to bed.  
  
“Come and open your presents, Lucas!”  
  
“Do I get to open your birthday present now?” Lucas arched an eyebrow at Adam, a hint of mischief in his eyes.  
  
“Well, mine’s more of a ‘for your eyes only’ type of present; you’ll get it this evening.”  
  
The slight dilation of Lucas’ pupils and the wolfish grin that spread across Lucas’ lips brought a reciprocal grin to Adam’s face. “Can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/258211.html)


End file.
